The River's Waters Cannot Lie
by Rose.M.Rainwave
Summary: Part 2 of the Mirror Series. Still a work in progress. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but what happens when said beholder has no soul? The debt is coming ever closer and great lengths have been made to keep The King at bay, with the Bureau barring the costs. As more enemies and potential allies appear, many emotions and relationships are tested. Can the Bureau endure?
1. The Nightmare Before Baron

_''Baron...''_

It was dark. Why was it so dark?

 _''Baron.''_

Was it cold? Why can't I tell? Its so.. fuzzy, unclear.

 _''...Listen to me Baron...''_

I... I know that voice. Where?

 _''Can't you see me? Baron...I'm right here Baron...''_

Is that...It must to be.

It's so dark.

 _''Why Baron...Why did you let me die?''_

I can't move. I can't speak.

I'm sorry.

 _''Baron...''_

 _A bright flash or light, blinding._

 _''...Baron!''_

 _Another. And another. It was getting faster._

 _He could almost see her._

 _But she was gone._

 _''BARON!''_

* * *

''Baron! Baron wake up!'' Haru shook his sleeping form, his moans loud enough to wake her up from the other room.

''Baron! BARON!'' she shouted.

He suddenly sprang up, his breath heavy and eyes wide.

''Haru? Is...is something wrong?'' he asked after regaining his breath, trying to appear calm and undisturbed.

''I think that I should be asking you that. You were having a nightmare. I could hear you through the walls.''

''A... nightmare?''

''Yup. You do know what a nightmare is, right?'' she joked.

''I...yes. Its.. just uncommon for creations to get them.'' he laughed nervously. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she sat down on the bed next to him.

''Baron...have you ever had a nightmare before?''

''..Uh...well, not exactly..'' he looked to her comforting gaze and admitted, ''I've never had one, no.'' His hand reached to the back of his neck showing his discomfort.

''So this is your first nightmare?''

''Its very...''

''Scary?''

''-Unpleasant. But both words work.''

She nodded and then stood up.

''Alright, let's go then.'' she stated, grabbing his hand to lead him out of bed. He went along with it, but still asked where they were going.

''The kitchen,'' she said simply.

''What?''

''I'm going to show you the top secret Yoshioka cure for nightmares.'' she smiled back at him.

''Should I be afraid?''

''I don't know. Are you allergic to chocolate?''

''I've never had it, but being a creation allows me to be resistant to most poisons, if that's what you're worried about.''

''Oh. Thats cool.''

When they reached the kitchen, Haru went to start her 'cure' while Baron sat down at the table, sometimes trying to take a peek of what she was making.

''Alright Baron, close your eyes.''

''Haru-''

''It's a surprise Baron! Common, just humor me.''

He gave her an amused look before closing his eyes. He could hear the small clink of china setting on the table and the sound of pouring liquid.

''You can open them now.''

Before him was a blue steaming mug with brown liquid inside. It didn't smell like tea, goodness knows he could name almost every tea just by the smell, but he did smell something much sweeter.

''Is this...hot chocolate?''

''Yup!'' she beamed,''My mom always used to make it whenever one of us were having a bad day. The bigger the problem, the more marshmallows we would add. I would have added some, but I think Muta ate them all.'' she laughed.

''That sounds like Muta,'' he chuckled.

''Well,'' she said, picking up her own mug,''Cheers!''

''Cheers.''

He waited until she drank first, just to see what it was like. He then took a sip of his own.

His senses nearly exploded when the sweetness touched his tongue.

''How's your cup?''

''...It's very sweet. Almost too sweet, but that could be because of my heightened senses too.''

''Oh. So maybe a little less chocolate and more milk?''

''I can't say. You're the hot chocolate specialist around here.''

''Does that make you the tea expert?'' she laughed.

''You said it, not me." He smiled. A small silence followed as they drank their beverages.

''Baron?''

''Yes Haru?''

''Do you want to tell me about your dream?''

Baron's eyes went a little darker, a slight glossy sheen over the emerald.

On one hand, he had never had a nightmare, talking about it seemed like the right thing to do, especially since it was with Haru. On the other hand, the dream was vivid. It was something that he didn't want to experience, much less talk about. It left a whole in his chest, a deep whole.

It was too fresh in his mind.

''Haru... I-''

''What's going on? Havin' a party without me?'' Muta interrupted, jarring the quietness.

''Good Morning Muta.''

''If it is morning. It's still dark out."

''Then why are you awake? Usually you don't wake up until its past noon.''

''I smelled food.''

''Of course you did.'' Baron rolled his eyes.

''What is that anyway? It smells too different to be that leaf juice.''

''It's hot chocolate.''

Muta made a disgusted face.

''Why?''

''I had a craving for chocolate and Baron has never had hot cocoa.''

Muta glanced between the two before shrugging.

''Alright.'' he said, making his way to the cupboard.

''I think you should head back to bed Haru. You too Muta.''

''But-''

''We have a lot to do in the morning. We need to find the location of the mirror and we don't have a lot to go on. Tomorrow morning will be the start of a very long search.''

''Oh great.'' Muta grumbled.

''Baron-''

''I shall see you in the morning then. Goodnight.''

''Baron, I-''

He stopped short of the hallway, turning back to Haru, a forced smile on his face.

''Yes?''

''I..I hope you sleep well."

He nodded, his smile a little less forced and more genuine. He then went away, back to his room.

''Wha' wa thap 'bout?'' the fat cat asked, his mouth full with something that looked like toast.

''Just eat your food, Muta. Didn't anyone tell you not to eat with your mouth full?''

''Shub up.''

Haru just shook her head while getting up to wash her and Baron's cups.

''Hey, Chicky?"

''Yeah, Muta?''

''I'm glad your back. I know I've said it-''

''I don't think saying 'I guess your back to as normal as you can get' is the same thing, Muta."

''Heh...Well I'm glad your back anyway.''

''Thanks, Muta.'' she grinned before turning to leave. But then Muta went and grabbed her arm, his paw not really tight, but loose.

"Hey, just wait.''

She turned around giving him her full attention.

''..I really mean it. I'm glad you're back.'' he wasn't quite looking at her, his ears drooping slightly.

''Muta?"

''I...I know I don't say it often, or really show it. But I do care about you guys, all of you. Even birdbrain.''

''And...and when you were gone.. Everything just kind of... fell apart. Birdbrain...Toto.. he hasn't been the same since.."

''Since the kidnapping?"

''Since he got his mind back."

''I didn't really see, I thought he was trying to keep up with everything going on, like the rest of us."

''Yeah, but it was...it is more than that. It's like he's too guilty. He won't forgive himself. He won't let the past go.. then there's Baron."

"Baron?"

"Chicky, remember how Baron was when you first met him?"

"He was-"

"Polite. Ridiculously polite. And he would almost never take his gloves off or really touch anyone unless it he thought it was necessary. It was like he actually considered himself a toy and not a real thing. Then you came along and changed that. Changed 'im."

"Sorry?"

"No. Don't be sorry. Look at him now! He rolled his eyes at me. Rolled them! Sarcastically! He cuddled with you and more than once. Danced with you more than once! If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd a' kissed by now! It's like he's actually livin' again, not just walking through the motions. He's alive and happier than I've ever seen 'im. Probably more than what Toto's seen too consider'in he's known Baron longer,"

"Look, alls I'm saying is that when you left it was like watchin him go back to that. Like he was..."

"Inanimate?"

"...yeah.." Muta admitted quietly, "Ever since that mirror broke he's actin less himself. When he's round you he's better, but I dunno. It's like he's trying to learn how to be himself and it's freakin me out."

"I-"

"Just...Think on it, Chicky. Without you here, the Bureau would fall apart. Baron would... I don't want to think 'bout it. Just be careful. You're one of us, been one for awhile now. We'd to anythin' for you."

"That's what scares me, Muta. How far will this go?"

"I don't know. But we'd be there till the end."

Muta got up left, back to his room by the sound of his door shutting.

Haru sat there, staring into her cup, mulling everything over as it became colder and colder in her grasp.

"But will the cost of the end justify the actions it took to get there?" she whispered quietly to herself.


	2. How I Met Your Mother Part 1

He was returning from a long journey, in a world where emotions were common. It was dangerous, but he had to retrieve something for his mother. In order for her to live she must have a specific item from her old home.

The young man walked quickly back to the location of the portal...A castle near a river. He walked into the castle and headed to the northwing on the second floor. There was a hidden room within the walls of the river castle which held his way home.

As he read the map he found he had reached the portal to his home, he came across a door. A door he had not seen when he passed this hall many a time in search for it.

It was red with golden engravings. His blood began to churn and he started to walk towards it. The man turned the handle and entered the mysterious room.

It was dark and musty with dust hanging in the air, visible by the light the window provided. The furniture was covered with white sheets and as he walked around the room the floorboards creaked underneath him.

Standing in the middle of the room was a large oval shaped object hidden underneath a sheet layered with dust. What little emotions he possessed drew him towards it, and he grasped the thin fabric and pulled it off in one sweep, sending the particles of lying dust to fly about the air and blind him.

Coughing and fanning the air trying to rid the foul specks, he could make out the figure of a person.

Once the dust had gone, he was able to see it was his reflection in a large silver engraved mirror. Rust had touched the looking glass here and there yet the smooth surface emitted a cool air that was welcoming in the suffy room.

The mirror had nearly flawless glass besides the rust that had sustained. The sliver seemed to shimmer as the light hit its tarnished skin. The engravings were bold and extravagant yet had a calm curve to it that wove together like rivets and waves of a fair maiden's hair. Yet it had an indecisive look about it, as if nothing could quite explain it.

Although none of these things came to mind for as the young man touched the smooth cold surface of the mirror a portal of his homeland appeared. Finding that this must be the way back to his realm he pushed through.

Although little did he know that someone had followed him...

* * *

Maps, books, and papers lay across the floor as three beings study them. They've been there for several hours, having Toto fly between places in search for maps.

''Are you sure he said 'Bad Ems'?'' Baron said looking at a map of Australia.

''Yes, If we can figure out where that is, we might figure out the location of the red and gold door with the mirror!''

''What else did the little punk say about it?'' Muta's gruff voice came from behind a map of Russia.

''Muta, Zurlo isn't that bad!,'' Haru said as she put her map of Ireland and Whales to her finished pile and started on a map of the Netherlands.

''He's completely insane! He should be put in the loony bin!''

''Muta, that's enough.'' Baron glared overtop of his map.

''Fine. Whatever. But didn't he say that the Anger Managment King was from Ring La Chris er somethin?''

'' Rhein-Lahn-Kreis, dearie. It's another world. It might hold some connection to this one, but alas I know little of this realm, haha.'' Zurlo said from the archway between the hall and the main room.

''Bad Ems...Rhein-Lahn-Kreis...Nassau?''

''Baron? Is something wrong?''

''Frau Imagina Gespenst Legende!''

''What?''

''The Ghost Legend of Lady Imagina. It's an old story I remember hearing back in Germany! It said that a woman name Imagina fell in love with a king named Nassau, who ruled over a providence of some kind called Rhine. Lahn was a river that ran through it! It reached around through a town called Bad Ems! The two districts merged to form the Rhein-Lahn district.''

''So, you're saying...''

''There is a place in the Rhein Lahn district with a red and gold door room that within it contains the mirror.''

''If Nassau was a king, then wouldn't he have a castle?'' Muta asked.

Baron and Haru looked at each other then nodded.

''Get your things, Muta.''

''Oh no..''

''We're going to Germany!''

* * *

It was late in the night when heard it. The opening of a window...from her missing daughter's room.

The past few weeks had been treacherous for her. The last thing she heard from her child was the day she had dressed up for school. And then...nothing?

The woman tried everything short of calling the police, until it was absolutely necessary. She called all her daughters friends, some close classmates, the school. Mrs. Yoshioka tried some of her daughters favorite places and even her job. Close to three days of searching she had called to file a missing persons report and no sooner did she find that her daughter had a rather violent argument with a boy named Machida.

Hiromi told her of this encounter and how odd Haru had been acting ever since the day she had gotten all those horrible pranks, with the cat nip, mice in her locker, and the cat tails. This eventually led up to Hiromi revealing the day before the pranks, when Haru risked her own life to save a cat from becoming roadkill.

came to the conclusion that Adolphomus had gotten his revenge and that no one could bring her Haru back.

That was nearly 3 weeks ago...

So you can imagine her mind when she hears something come from her daughters bedroom.

That is why wasted no time jumping out of bed and scurrying upstairs to the room as quietly as she could be, as to not alarm the intruder.

She leaned her ear against the door and heard hushed whispers.

''Don't make to much noise, or we'll be caught.''

''What are ya looking at me for, Chicky?!''

''SHH! Because of that! Just let me get the things I need and we'll be off to Germany.''

She could hear rustling and the closet doors opening along with a few creaks of the floor boards.

''Where is it? Where is it?," Naoko could hear some rustling of drawers,"I can't find it! She must have moved it. No wonder why I haven't bumped into anything, she must have cleaned!''

''What are you looking for?'' A new voice, British she noted, asked.

''The cow alarm clock.''

''Do you really need it?'' The gruff one said.

''Yes! It has the key to the box with my money and passport!''

''Alright Haru, was it turned on before you left?''

...Haru?

''Yes. My mother must have took it because of the noise!''

That girl has a lot of explaining to do!

''Then where would it be?''

''You guys go check the kitchen and living room. I'll look in the quilting room...''

Naoko threw the door open, preparing to demand an explanation out of her daughter when she stopped mid breath to take in the scene in her daughter's bedroom..

There was an unbelievably beautiful woman standing beside the dresser, clutching a metal box. On the dresser was a half human half cat..thing- which was staring back at her with alarm. Her eyes darted to the desk and open window where a rather fat- and familiar- cat sat next to a crow perched on the desk chair.

It was then that she screamed.

The intruders sprung into action. The girl suddenly shrunk and ran out into the hall while the fat cat jumped out the window onto the tree branch. The crow flew towards the little creature as said creature was running towards the edge of the dresser, preparing to jump.

That was when Naoko took the lacrosse stick and batted the bird into the opposite wall causing the creature to get caught in the net instead of onto the crow.

Then they both screamed at each other before she chucked the thing into her daughter's chest.

''Baron!"

THE CROW TALKED!

She hit it with the lacrosse stick again.

''OW! LADY-"

"Miss Yoshioka, we mean you no harm!," the thing in the chest called out.

Naoko threw the lacrosse stick at the bird before grabbing the blanket off the bed and trapping the bird before she locked it in the closet. Then she heard the door start to open.

"MOM! STOP-" she slammed into the door, stopping the shrinking woman from entering. She locked that door too and barricaded it with the dresser for good measure.

"Mom! Listen to me-"

"I don't know who you are, but you are not my daughter!"

"Mom-"

"She's tellin' ya the truth!" came the gruff voice from the window...from the fat cat…

"WHY ARE ALL THESE ANIMALS TALKING!?"

"Listen will ya! Chicky out there is really your daughter! She just looks a little differn't that's all."

"Mom, please open the door!"

"I-"

"Just 'ear us out," the cat pleaded.


End file.
